


One Summer Evening

by Midnightcat1



Category: Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 17:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18744001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Drabble. Frowning, Reverend Amos Howell stretched his arms. He usually enjoyed gathering people for Unity to control. Not when he was exhausted.





	One Summer Evening

I never created Superman TAS.

 

Frowning, Reverend Amos Howell stretched his arms. He usually enjoyed gathering people for Unity to control. Not when he was exhausted. Reverend Amos Howell remembered approaching crowds and preaching about unity a few moments ago. All day. He began to stretch another time. 

It was late evening when Reverend Amos Howell gathered the final crowd for Unity. He viewed Unity controlling everyone within a tent in Smallville. 

''Very good, Reverend Amos Howell.'' 

After one smile, Reverend Amos Howell bowed. 

''There should be others for me to control in Smallville. Find them. Bring them to me.'' 

Reverend Amos Howell's frown returned.

 

THE END


End file.
